Log management (LM) comprises an approach to dealing with large volumes of computer-generated log messages (also known as audit records, audit trails, and event logs, among other names). LM includes and covers log collection, centralized aggregation, long-term retention, log rotation, log analysis, and log search and reporting. Effectively analyzing large volumes of diverse logs can pose many challenges, including log volume (e.g., 100 s of gigabytes of data per day for a large organization), log format diversity, false log records, and others. Logging can produce technical information usable for the maintenance of applications or websites, including defining whether a reported issue is actually an issue, to analyze, reproduce, and correct identified issues, to test new features in development, and to correct and avoid issues in production systems.